


Čekání

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal utekl z vězení. Will čeká.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Čekání

Hannibal Lecter utekl z vězení……

Hannibal Lecter utekl z vězení…..

Zasraný Hannibal Lecter utekl z vězení…..

Hannibal utekl z vězení. Média z toho měly svátky, lidé byli vystrašení k smrti a Jack Crawford měl co dělat, aby neskončil v blázinci. Když už konečně dostal toho hajzla, který si s ním celou dobu hrál, ani ne po dvou měsících uteče z vězení s nejvyšší ochranou. 

Hannibalův útěk rozhodně nepomohl ani Willovi. Mladý muž se doteď nestačil vzpamatovat z toho, že jediný člověk, kterému kdy věřil, kterého kdy miloval, byl zločinec, po kterém usilovně pátral a málem kvůli němu i zešílel.

Will se ještě nikdy necítil tak hrozně jako teď. Ještě nikdy se necítil tak samotný, tak ztracený, slabý a neschopný. Aby toho nebylo málo, každou noc ho trápily noční můry o tom, jak ho Hannibal zabíjí a vykuchává.

Když se Will vzdal myšlenky toho, že by s ním někdo mohl chtít být, chodit s ním, objevil se Hannibal a otevřel Willovu svou náruč. Will mu na oplátku otevřel své srdce, přímo mu ho daroval, a co udělal Hannibal. Rozdrtil ho v těch svých silných rukách, které vždy s něžností putovaly po Willově těle. 

Miliony kousíčků bylo to jediné, co zbylo z Willova srdce. Miliony kousíčků, které bylo nemožné dát zpět dohromady. Will, který vznikl během randění s Hannibalem, zmizel a nahradil ho opět ten starý, který nedokázal pohlédnout nikomu do očí a připustit si někoho k tělu. Will byl zase tam, kde předtím, jenže tentokrát se zlomeným srdcem. 

Dva měsíce Hannibal strávil ve vězení, dva měsíce o něm Will neslyšel, dva měsíce se nepolíbili, dva měsíce se spolu nemilovali, dva měsíce ho nikdo neobjal a neřekl mu, že ho miluje. Dva měsíce cítil prázdnotu ve svém srdci. Dva měsíce se cítil zrazený, ublížený, využitý, sám.

Teď po Hannibalově útěku to bylo ještě horší. Will čekal. Čekal, že se mu Hannibal ozve, že mu zavolá, přijde za ním, cokoli. Čekal, že ho bude přemlouvat, aby s ním utekl, bude ho chtít po svém boku. Nic se nestalo. Žádný telefonát, žádný dopis, žádná návštěva. 

Will byl zničený, když se dozvěděl pravdu o Hannibalovi. To se však nedalo srovnat s tím, co cítili teď. Hannibal ho nejspíš nechtěl. Nejspíš ho nechtěl nikdy. Dělal vše jen proto, aby ho Will neodhalil. 

Čekal půl roku a stále o Hannibalovi nic neslyšel. Policie vyhlásila mezinárodní pátrání, ale stále ho nikdo nemohl najít. Will každičký den dělal od Hannibalova útěku na zeď ve svém obývacím pokoji jednu čárku. Po půl roce byla zeď řádně sedřená, ale Will tomu nevěnoval jedinou pozornost. 

Snažil se jít dál, ale bylo to těžké. Jack ho litoval, Alana ho litovala, Beverly ho litovala, dokonce i Brian a Jimmy ho litovali. 

Možná to tak mělo být. Hannibal, přestože byl vrah, byl pro Willa vždycky až moc dokonalý. Will byl jen obyčejný, stydlivý a nestabilní Will. Musel se s tím smířit. Některé lásky prostě nekončí happy endem.


End file.
